Faux semblants
by Lily Orya
Summary: De nombreuses rumeurs circulent à propos de l'équipe Mustang ; des conflits entre le Colonel et son premier lieutenant auraient éclaté. Leur ennemi en profite pour frapper fort. Que va-t-il advenir de l'équipe ? Saurez-vous différencier les faux semblants ? Riza est au centre de cette fiction. Ella va devoir être forte pour atteindre son objectif.
1. Chapter 1

[Action après le tome 9 et le combat contre Lust]

Un cavalier de l'échiquier de Mustang vient de tomber. Peu de temps après, la Reine est mise en danger.

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous,**

 **cette fanfiction est fondée sur la première œuvre de Hiromu ARAKAWA, Fullmetal Alchemist à partir du tome 9. Je n'ai pas suivi l'intrigue qui suit ce tome. Je me suis inspirée ou j'ai repris les éléments qui mettent en avant certaines relations. Ne soyez pas étonné des changements. C'est une ré-écriture, je remercie ma bêta-lectrice et amie pour toute son aide.**

 **Voilà, le disclaimer étant dit une fois pour toute, je vous laisse lire cette histoire.**

 **Lily**

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Qui voudrait être un pion ?_

 _Un pion à sacrifier, que l'on oublierait d'un battement de cil. Un pion auquel le seul regret permis serait d'avoir accordé nul avantage dans la partie._

 _Un pion dont on ignore les envies, les rêves._

 _Qui voudrait de cela ?_

 _Mais avez-vous pensé au pion inutilisable ? Au pion déjà sacrifié ?_

 _Sa seule raison de vivre, envolée._

 _N'est-ce pas une personne encore plus pitoyable et méprisable ?_

 _J'aimais être un pion, savoir que je pouvais un jour être utile dans la destinée de cet homme, l'aider dans son ascension vers le sommet. Aujourd'hui, mon office inachevé, je suis pis que mort._

 _J.H._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 La visite au Lieutenant Havoc**

\- Entrez-donc Lieutenant. Vous pouvez poser ici vos affaires proposa la septuagénaire à la militaire en lui montrant le porte-manteau et la table d'appoint posés dans l'entrée.

Je vous remercie répondit la trentenaire tout en s'affairant à déposer la boîte qu'elle portait, avant de se débarrasser de son manteau bleu marine.

Ses gestes étaient vifs et secs.

\- Je ne vous suis d'aucune gêne ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous savez, Jean apprécie peu les sujets de conversation de sa vieille mère.

La dame ouvrit la porte du salon et fit entrer la militaire, puis la dame lui emboîta le pas.

L'homme installé dans son fauteuil roulant, lisait un journal près de la fenêtre. Il salua avec bonheur l'arrivée de sa collègue :

\- Merci, Lieutenant, de venir me sauver des rumeurs et commérages. Les moindres faits et gestes de tous les habitants de mon village et à cinq kilomètres à la ronde n'ont déjà plus de secrets pour moi.

\- Bonjour Havoc, cela développe vos capacités pour des missions de renseignement. Vous avez là un très bon instructeur.

Riza adressa un sourire à la mère d'Havoc. Cette dernière acquiesça silencieusement, heureuse de trouver une alliée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que des informations sur le flux gastrique du vieux Gaspard soit une information d'intérêt public, répliqua malicieusement Havoc tandis que Riza répondait par un discret sourire. Et au bureau, comment ça va ?

\- C'est plus calme depuis que nous avons répondu aux requêtes d'informations complémentaires sur la mission.

L'homme hocha la tête.

Le lieutenant faisait allusion à la situation au QG. Les hauts gradés de l'armée exigeait des réponses sur cette étrange confrontation avec l'homonculus Lust. L'équipe avait lissé les faits et les avait rendus plus présentables, omettant des informations de premier ordre sur les raisons de cette rixe et les capacités de l'être artificiel. Havoc était au cœur de cette intrigue, ayant eu une relation avec l'incarnation de la luxure. Lust, sous le nom d'emprunt de Solaris, cherchait à récolter des informations sur l'avancée de l'équipe dirigée par le Colonel Mustang. Ces faits, ainsi que les facultés uniques de l'ennemi avaient été cachés. Les services bureaucratiques avaient formulé de nombreuses requêtes d'informations complémentaires afin de retirer le plus d'informations possibles de cette équipe, qu'ils avaient à l'œil. Cette dernière était au fait de cette surveillance, son travail et ses motivations étant contre les intérêts de personnes ou de groupes agissantdans l'ombre au cœur de l'armée _._ L'enjeu était d'identifier ces personnes, leur plan d'action et leurs intérêts avant qu'ils n'arrivent à mettre hors-jeu l'équipe. La situation n'était pas favorable à l'équipe : ses membres étaient connus de l'ennemi. De plus, son rayon d'action était limité par le fait que l'ennemi se dissimulait dans sa hiérarchie. En outre, leur force, leur motivation et leur plan d'action inconnus plongeaient l'équipe dans l'incertitude. Dans cette éternelle course entre le chat et la souris, il ne faisait pas bon avoir la place du petit rongeur. Le chat ayant toujours des coups d'avance : la connaissance du terrain et des acteurs en présence.

\- Arrêtons de parler travail pour le moment, Havoc. Je vous ai amené vos affaires personnelles. Je les ai déposées à l'entrée. Je suis sûre que vous vouliez finir la lecture de ce roman que vous lisiez même pendant vos heures de travail.

Le ton de reproche du Lieutenant Hawkeye fit rire la mère du lieutenant Havoc.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu détestais déjà l'école. Rester assis derrière un bureau ne te ressemble pas. Mais ne pas travailler pour lire, là, tu me surprends ! s'étonna la mère du soldat.

La tension dans les épaules d'Havoc augmenta et il se tint plus droit. Le culot du lieutenant Hawkeye n'avait d'égal que son intelligence.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye montrait une fois de plus qu'elle était le digne second du Colonel Mustang. L'étonnement du lieutenant Havoc s'évanouissant, il reprit contenance et se cala de nouveau au dos du fauteuil. Sa mère n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. En effet, la femme âgée était occupée à répondre à Riza Hawkeye.

\- Si, j'aime lire, dit Havoc. Je ne suis pas qu'un écervelé. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue je vais devoir bosser dans le service de l'administration centrale. L'action, c'est fini pour moi.

Il baissa la tête. Ses yeux brillaient d'une envie de vengeance à peine dissimulée. Il ne pouvait plus faire partie de l 'équipe Mustang et allait être transféré soit dans un de ces placards, soit dans un de ces grands _open space_ où les petites mains s'affairaient à faire de la paperasse. Des secrétaires civils auraient très bien pu accomplir ces tâches, mais il y avait deux avantages à ce que des militaires pourvoient ces postes. Le premier, connu de tous, était que cela permettait de reclasser les militaires diminués physiquement après la participation à un conflit armé. L'armée ne pouvait pas les laisser sans indemnisation. Pour ces pantins cassés, il fallait une indemnisation au minimum. Les reclasser permettaient de diminuer le coût :ils avaient une indemnisation mais continuaient de travailler. L'image de l'armée en sortait grandie elle prenait soin de ces héros de guerre qui avaient mis leur vie en danger.

Le second avantage tout aussi stratégique, était que mettre des informations dans les mains de militaires plutôt que de civils était plus sécurisé.Des informations, sans intérêt tant qu'elles étaient seules, pouvaient dévoiler des stratégies une fois qu'elles étaient recoupées. A ce niveau, les militaires semblaient être plus fiables que les civils. Ces faits-là, les militaires fidèles non à l'armée mais à leur supérieur, le Colonel Mustang, en étaient bien conscients. Avoir l'un d'entre eux dans la bureaucratie pouvait être utile surtout celui dont l'on sous-estimait les capacités intellectuelles. La souris acculée au mur y avait trouvé un passage secret et s'éloignait ainsi des griffes du chat.

Gênée par le désespoir affiché par Jean, Riza Hawkeye regarda la vieille femme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jean.

Sur ces mots, le lieutenant Hawkeye posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

À l'utilisation de son prénom, ele lieutenant Havoc observa sa supérieure avec intérêt.

\- Je suis sûre que vous serez toujours utile dans ce service. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. La prochaine fois, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé l'intrigue du roman. Et surtout, ne me donnez pas trop de détails : si c'est intéressant, prêtez-le moi.

Jean adressa un sourire à sa collègue.

\- J'en sais assez sur ce roman et sur vous pour savoir que son contenu vous intéressera.

Elle répondit à son sourire. Il était évident que cet homme n'avait rien d'un écervelé.

Heymans Breda et Vato Falman remercièrent leur collègue Fuery de leur avoir apporté une touche de réconfort : deux tasses de café fumant. Le lieutenant avait quitté le bureau une heure plus tôt. Ses subordonnés continuaient à travailler et leur chef avait été appelé dans un autre service pour régler un problème administratif. Cette situation était plutôt inhabituelle. Il arrivait souvent que le lieutenant soit la dernière à partir seule ou en même temps que son supérieur. Les autres militaires partaient souvent les premiers. Toutefois, ils avaient rendu plusieurs fois visite au lieutenant Havoc et le travail s'empilait. Ils avaient réussi à passer l'épreuve des rapports concernant cette complexe mission, mais il restait toutes les tâches quotidiennes. Le membre le plus efficace de l'équipe avait déjà accompli une part considérable du travail et avait été rendre visite à son collègue pour lui rendre ses affaires. Fuery, qui revenait vers les bureaux de ses collègues avec une tasse à la main, contempla le bureau vide du lieutenant Havoc et soupira.

Tous faisaient leur travail, remplissant des circulaires ou accomplissant d'autres tâches administratives n'y avait aucune récrimination, aucune joute verbale ou blague douteuse, aucune de ces railleries coutumières entre eux, seulement le silence. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq, avec six bureaux, dont l'un resterait irrémédiablement vide. Le lieutenant Havoc, fidèle soldat, n'était pas et ne serait plus jamais présent.

L'adjudant-chef Breda avait espéré retrouver le docteur Marcoh, médecin alchimiste pour soigner son collègue et ami. Les homunculus l'avaient précédé de peu, kidnappant le médecin, et avec, le dernier espoir de guérison du jeune homme. Le dernier espoir de revoir ce blond optimiste, la cigarette au bec, sourire et regard amusé, raillant son colonel, avait disparu.

\- Les rumeurs vont bon train en ce moment. Et elles parlent toujours des deux mêmes … »

Le Colonel et le Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as attendu ? Demanda le sergeant-chef Fuery.

C'est loin des rumeurs habituelles sur leur pseudo-aventure, ajouta le sous l'adjudant-chef Breda.

Le bruit court que le lieutenant a mal répondu au Colonel, reprit le sergeant-chef. Quand elle partait du quartier général, il y a une ou deux heures, le Colonel l'a vue avec un carton plein d'affaires d'Havoc et lui a proposé d'aller les lui rendre à sa place et les rendre.

Moi, ce que j'ai entendu c'est que le Colonel a _requis,_ et pas _proposé,_ d'amener les affaires chez le Lieutenant Havoc, dit le sous Lieutenant Falman. Il voulait le voir et lui remettre en personne. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye lui a répondu qu'elle savait qu'il avait d'autres priorités qu'aller rendre visite à un de ses anciens subordonnés. et que tout le monde savait ce qui le préoccupait. On m'a dit qu'elle a ensuite regardé en direction du bureau du Généralissime. Elle en a eu marre de l'égoïsme du Colonel. L'homme qui m'a raconté ça m'a aussi dit quelque chose d'autre… ces collègues ne voulaient pas que l'un d'entre nous entende ça… Ils pensent que le Lieutenant Havoc et le Lieutenant Hawkeye sont secrètement ensemble.

L'adjudant chef Breda et le sous lieutenant Falman se regardèrent d'un air entendu, pendant que le sergent -chef Fuery soupirait. Falman reprit son récit.

D'autres disent que le lieutenant Hawkeye a compris que le Colonel ne pense qu'à lui-même, et qu'elle a tourné la page et s'est tournée vers Havoc. Beaucoup disent qu'elle est furieuse contre le Colonel, parce qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver les jambes d'Havoc.

Et c'est à ce moment que leur supérieur fit son entrée, des dossiers à la main et un air goguenard. Il regarda à peine ses subordonnés, déposa avec force les dossiers sur son bureau, retira sa chaise d'un coup sec, s'assit rapidement puis se mit à travailler. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Des curieux tentaient de regarder la scène. Le sergent-chef Fuery jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction, soupira, alla refermer la porte afin d'éloigner ces paires d'oreilles et d'yeux. Mais ça n'empêcherait pas les rumeurs de circuler. La prochaine visite n'allait d'ailleurs pas améliorer la situation.

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **-** Les rumeurs vont bon train en ce moment. Et elles parlent toujours des deux mêmes … »

\- Le Colonel et le Lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as attendu ? Demanda le sergeant-chef Fuery.

\- C'est loin des rumeurs habituelles sur leur pseudo-aventure, ajouta le sous l'adjudant-chef Breda.

\- Le bruit court que le lieutenant a mal répondu au Colonel, reprit le sergeant-chef. Quand elle partait du quartier général, il y a une ou deux heures, le Colonel l'a vue avec un carton plein d'affaires d'Havoc et lui a proposé d'aller les lui rendre à sa place et les rendre.

\- Moi, ce que j'ai entendu c'est que le Colonel a _requis,_ et pas _proposé,_ d'amener les affaires chez le Lieutenant Havoc, dit le sous Lieutenant Falman. Il voulait le voir et lui remettre en personne. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye lui a répondu qu'elle savait qu'il avait d'autres priorités qu'aller rendre visite à un de ses anciens subordonnés. et que tout le monde savait ce qui le préoccupait. On m'a dit qu'elle a ensuite regardé en direction du bureau du Généralissime. Elle en a eu marre de l'égoïsme du Colonel. L'homme qui m'a raconté ça m'a aussi dit quelque chose d'autre… ces collègues ne voulaient pas que l'un d'entre nous entende ça… Ils pensent que le Lieutenant Havoc et le Lieutenant Hawkeye sont secrètement ensemble.

L'adjudant chef Breda et le sous lieutenant Falman se regardèrent d'un air entendu, pendant que le sergent -chef Fuery soupirait. Falman reprit son récit.

\- D'autres disent que le lieutenant Hawkeye a compris que le Colonel ne pense qu'à lui-même, et qu'elle a tourné la page et s'est tournée vers Havoc. Beaucoup disent qu'elle est furieuse contre le Colonel, parce qu'il n'a rien pu faire pour sauver les jambes d'Havoc.

Et c'est à ce moment que leur supérieur fit son entrée, des dossiers à la main et un air goguenard. Il regarda à peine ses subordonnés, déposa avec force les dossiers sur son bureau, retira sa chaise d'un coup sec, s'assit rapidement puis se mit à travailler. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte derrière lui. Des curieux tentaient de regarder la scène. Le sergent-chef Fuery jeta un coup d'œil dans leur direction, soupira, alla refermer la porte afin d'éloigner ces paires d'oreilles et d'yeux. Mais ça n'empêcherait pas les rumeurs de circuler. La prochaine visite n'allait d'ailleurs pas améliorer la situation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 Les rumeurs vont bon train**

De bon matin, l'équipe reçut une visite de courtoisie la mère de Jean Havoc venait les remercier de l'aide qu'ils avaient apporté pour l'emménagement de son fils. Toute l'équipe avait participé à l'amélioration du nouveau quotidien de leur collègue. Le Sergeant-chef Fuery avait recherché en premier un appartement plus adéquate, le précédent étant au second étage. Le sous lieutenant Breda était allé visiter avec lui plusieurs appartements. Tous avaient participé aux travaux : agrandir un pas de porte, mettre des fenêtres et des rangements que le lieutenant Havoc pouvait accéder à son grès. Le Colonel Mustang avait participé lui aussi aux grands travaux et avait rempli lui-même le dossier pour la reconnaissance du handicap de son subordonné blessé pendant le service.

\- Bonjour à vous tous, excusez moi pour le dérangement , s 'excusa la dame après être entrée dans le bureau. Le Colonel se leva de suite cérémonieusement pour accueillir son hô les subordonnés arrêtèrent de travailler et se levèrent quand ils reconnurent la femme. Elle leur demanda d'ailleurs de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle et de se rasseoir.

\- Madame Havoc, vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici. Puis-je vous débarrasser ? Demanda le Colonel en même temps qu'il se saisissait des paquets de la septuagénaire.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Il lui indiqua la chaise qui appartenait préalablement à l'ancien subordonné.

\- Je vous remercie, Colonel suis venue vous voir car Jean devait vous remettre ceci. Elle chercha dans ses affaires posées sur le bureau de Mustang. Elle tendit un dossier au chef qui se tenait près d'elle.

-Très bien, il ne manquait que ceci au dossier du second lieutenant, répondit Mustang.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye se leva et demanda à son supérieur si elle pouvait ramener le dossier de suite au service des ressources humaines. Il accepta en hochant la tête et la remercia sobrement. Elle s'adressa rapidement à Madame Havoc, en lui promettant qu'elle suivrait l'avancée du dossier du lieutenant Havoc, puis elle sortit.

-Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ou du café ? S'enquit Roy auprès de sa visiteuse qui lui répondit : Ne vous dérangez pas, je passais juste pour vous remettre ce document et vous remercier.

Le sergent-chef Fuery se leva et prit la parole :

\- Nous avons du thé vert au yuzu, votre préféré, laissez-moi vous en servir. Le benjamin de l'équipe affichait son sourire timide. Le colonel hocha de la tête en direction du Sergeant-chef. Ce dernier comprit le message et alla donc préparer du thé et du café. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce en face du bureau.

Il revint très rapidement, laissant la porte ouverte. Merci Kain , la femme sourit pendant que celui-ci la servait.

-Je suis venue ici aussi pour vous remercier merci pour votre aide et votre soutien. Nous habitons loin de notre fils et je suis la seule de notre famille qui ait pu venir. Ses amis d'enfance n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement. Toutes vos visites , dit elle en regardant les quatre collègues de son fils un par un, lui redonne courage. Il ne le dit pas, mais c'est difficile pour lui. Il voulait vous aider, Colonel.

Son visage se para de tristesse, elle s'en rendit compte et se reprit en lisant la culpabilité sur le visage de Roy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il croit en l'avenir. Je suis sûre qu'il trouvera de l'intérêt dans son prochain poste. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais veuillez tous accepter ceci.

Elle sortit du sac des spécialités de sa région : des desserts et autres gourmandises.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, je vous remercie au nom de l'équipe , dit Mustang en acceptant les présents offerts, les attrapant des deux mains, hochant la tête poliment avec les traits de son visage tirés et crispés.

La mère de Jean décida qu'il était temps de partir. Les militaires la saluèrent. Mustang la raccompagna. Dans le couloir où grouillaient des militaires s'affairant à leurs tâches, loin de l'équipe, la dame se confia à Roy :

\- Vous savez, vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. À ces mots, la mâchoire de Roy se serra. Jean s 'épanouissait dans son travail. Il essayait de nous cacher que parfois, cela pouvait être dangereux, mais de long silence vaut parfois bien plus que des mots.

Roy ne savait que dire et réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait répondre. La femme reprit et ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- vous avez tous agi pour lui redonner confiance et goût à la vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel, Jean est solide. Il est déjà en train de penser à son avenir. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous apaiser ou vous faire plaisir, c'est la réalité. La présence de votre équipe l'aide à surmonter cette épreuve. A la dernière visite de Heymans, Jean rit de bon cœur. Et après la dernière visite de Riza, il était remis d'aplomb comme s'il trouvait un nouveau sens à sa vie. Cette femme est vraiment extraordinaire.

À l'évocation de son lieutenant, le Colonel se détendit. La dame continua :

\- Elle le comprend si bien. Son aide est précieuse. Riza est une femme exemplaire avec tant de qualités toute mère rêverait d'avoir une belle fille avec de telles qualités. La dame rit. Mustang eut un faible sourire qui disparu très vite.

-Je n'en doute pas, Madame Havoc, fut sa seule réponse.

Il la salua chaleureusement sur le porche du bâtiment principal du quartier général et repartit en direction de son bureau, une ombre sur son visage. Il s'était rendu compte des regards lancés en sa direction et des oreilles un peu trop curieuses pendant cette discussion. Il avait l'habitude d'être le centre des ragots. En chemin, il vit son lieutenant qui vraisemblablement avait fini les démarches administratives. Elle le remarqua de suite, mais ne le montra pas. Il était bien au fait qu'elle était au courant de sa présence il est presque impossible de surprendre une tireuse d'élite de son niveau. Il avait bien sûre par plusieurs occasions réussis à la surprendre et même à la faire légèrement sursauter1. Toutefois, c'était à des moments où la jeune femme devait se concentrer sur autre chose ou que ces nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Roy sourit en se remémorant ces moments plaisants, puis quand il la rejoignit lui dit :

\- Madame Havoc vous porte vraiment dans son cœur.

\- Colonel , répondit sèchement sur la défensive le lieutenant Hawkeye. L'avertissement donnée ne l'arrêta pas dans sa lancée.

Elle venait aussi pour nous remercier d'être présent pour Havoc. Elle m'a longuement parler de vous et du bienfait de vos visites sur le moral d'Havoc. »

Les militaires juste derrière eux se regardèrent, complices des informations juteuses sur les dernières rumeurs par deux des trois protagonistes principaux. C'était une véritable aubaine. Quant au Lieutenant Hawkeye, elle se renfrogna, comme piquée à vif, son Colonel dévalait la pente glissante entre la sphère du travail et la sphère privée.

Le Colonel reprit elle a dit clairement que votre dernière visite avait ensoleillé la journée d'Havoc.

L'homme fit une courte pause et observa son assistante, de plus en plus crispée. Il touchait au but : Elle a aussi dit qu'avoir une femme comme vous comme belle-fille la ravirait.

Les trois hommes derrière eux ne perdaient pas une miette de la discussion et se regardèrent interloqués. Au même moment, devant les propos de son supérieur, le lieutenant s'arrêta net. L'un des poursuivants avait failli lui foncé dedans par la même occasion. La jeune femme passablement énervée par son colonel, le défia du regard, puis lui dit d'une voix vigoureuse et calme, à qui personne n'aurait envie de répliquer : Mon Colonel, j'aimerais que ma vie privée le reste.

-Lieutenant, sachez qu'Havoc n'a pas encore été officiellement transféré. Il est toujours second lieutenant, votre subordonné direct. Et en tant que votre supérieur direct, Je me dois, de vous réaffirmer la position de l'armée sur les relations personnelles entre militaires appartenant à un même service.

\- Ne vous faites pas cette peine, j'en suis déjà bien informée.

-La discussion est donc close, finit le Colonel Mustang, accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard sombre en direction de son lieutenant. La femme fit de même en hochant la tête.

Ils reprirent leur marche à une vitesse plus soutenue et ne dirent plus mot jusqu'à leur entrée dans leur bureau partagé. Cette discussion avait été évidemment vu par plusieurs militaires qui s'empressaient déjà de faire circuler ces nouvelles pépites dans le fil des commérages.

Au cours de la journée, Breda, Fuery et Falman furent questionnés sur les relations entre leur Premier Lieutenant -Hawkeye - et leur Colonel, parfois certains prenaient des nouvelles de leur ancien collègue et essayaient de retirer des informations sur ses relations avec ses deux supérieurs. Ils entendirent les nouvelles rumeurs et en parlèrent entre eux. La conclusion fut celle du sergeant-chef Fuery et adjudant chef Breda. Le premier dit :

-Le Colonel y va faire fort. Les rumeurs perdurent longtemps. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'agir comme ça.

-Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait , finit Breda avec un sourire entendu. Ce soir, je vais passer chez Havoc.

-Tu vas lui parler des rumeurs ? Demanda le sergeant-chef.

L'adjudant-chef Breda sourit. La réponse implicite fit dire au Sergeant-Chef que la prochaine fois que Havoc viendrait au QG leur rendre visite, cela allait être très animé. Le sourire de Breda s'élargissait. Le jeune sergeant-chef ne s'attendait pas à ce que la visite de Jean soit le lendemain même.

Parmi la foule bleue fourmillant, il avançait et était le centre de tous les regards certains se détournaient, gênés. D'autres étaient remplis de pitié, parfois de curiosité et tout un panel de ces trois sentiments mélangés. Jean Havoc vit son supérieur de dos, écoutant des militaires du rang. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent de parler voyant le lieutenant Havoc, au centre de l'attention de tous. Son supérieur curieux fit de même. Jean Havoc arrêta de pousser son fauteuil pour faire le salut militaire ponctué d'un « Mon Colonel » de façon très protocolaire. Le Colonel Mustang répondit avec le même ton, puis remercia les militaires. Le lieutenant Havoc s'était présenté en tenu civil.

Allons parler dans un endroit plus tranquille, lui dit le Colonel Mustang en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

Le lieutenant Havoc le suivit. Le supérieur s'arrêta et sortit vers l'un des grands balcons. Havoc le suivit et laissa la porte-fenêtre ouverte derrière lui. Le Colonel fixait l'immense jardin du quartier général. Quand le lieutenant se plaça à ses côtés, il lui dit :

\- Bien, Second Lieutenant Havoc, je dois te parler de rumeurs qui courent sur ta vie privée mais qui concerne l'armée. Tu sais que le règlement militaire est très clair sur les relations extra-professionnelles de collègues appartenant à un même service. Il est interdit d'avoir des relations de toute autre nature que d'ordre cordiale ou d'amitié. »

Le Colonel fit une pause, regardant toujours droit devant lui, attendant une réaction de la part de son subordonné. Son subordonné ne disait mot. Le Colonel Mustang reprit :

\- Des rumeurs courent sur toi et le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Tu es pour l'instant toujours rattacher à mon service. Veuillez être prudents. »

Le lieutenant Havoc eut un sourire au coin et répondit :

\- Colonel, les rumeurs vont toujours bon train dans l'armée. Celle-ci diminuera avec l'arrivée d'une prochaine. Après tout, la plus persistante des rumeurs sur l'équipe ne concerne pas Riza et moi, mais bien elle et son supérieur direct.

Le supérieur en question se tourna lentement vers osn lieutenant d'abord interdit puis décida qu'une réponse devait être apporté :

\- C'est un fait. Mais étant premier concerné, j'en connais la véracité ou non.

\- Si vous voulez savoir si c'est vrai, ne tournez pas autour du pot mon Colonel, demandez-le moi. »

Le lieutenant blond aux yeux bleus soutint le regard de jais de son supérieur silencieux. Puis le subordonné ajouta de l'huile sur le feu :

\- Si vos interrogations concernent la possibilité d'être appelé devant le tribunal militaire c'est une question de jours avant que mon transfert soit officialisé.

Un grand sourire moqueur para le visage du lieutenant Havoc. C'est au même moment que l'autre intéressée fit irruption :

\- Colonel, ne vous rendez-vous pas compte que vous empiétez sur la vie privée de vos surbordonnés ? Le lieutenant Hawkeye fulminait.

\- Riza, calme-toi . Havoc le dit avec une voix calme, recula à peine pour attraper la main de la jeune femme qui était entre les deux hommes, quelques pas derrière eux. Le lieutenant Havoc lâcha la main voyant que cela augmentait la colère de la militaire plus que cela ne la calmait. Leur Colonel se retourna ses pupilles se rétractèrent à la vue de la scène. Son garde du corps reprit de plus belle :

-Vous rendez vous compte, tous les deux, que vous vous donnez en spectacle ? Croyez-vous vraiment que vous êtes à l'abri des regards sur ce balcon ?

Les deux hommes regardèrent autour d'eux et virent de nombreux curieux dans le couloir derrière eux et quelques autres sur les marches du grand escalier à l'extérieur.

-Je pensais que vous aviez, tous deux, plus de bon sens que ça.

Sur ce, elle partit furibonde. Les deux hommes décidèrent tacitement que la discussion était close devant la scène magistrale dont ils venaient d'être les acteurs. Le Colonel retourna à son bureau. Seulement le sergent-Chef Fuery était présent. La mauvaise humeur palpable de son supérieur le décida à vaquer à ses tâches et à entretenir son poste radio. Les autres membres de l'équipe vinrent plus tard. Tous, sauf le Lieutenant Hawkeye, dont l'absence se faisait de plus en plus sentir. À l'intérieur du QG, les discussions sur la scène qui s'était passée quelques heures plus tôt et l'absentéisme du premier lieutenant ne tarissaient pas le Colonel Roy Mustang aurait perdu son fidèle second.

En fin de journée, la voix d'un _petit_ alchimiste et son remue ménage dans le couloir se fit entendre dans le bureau :

\- je veux pas aller le voir. Il va encore me faire des réflexions sur mes actions ou sur ma taille, ce maudit colonel !

L'adjudant-chef Heymans et sous Lieutenant Falman levèrent la tête, attendant l'invariable joute verbale entre le fullmetal et le flame. Ce dernier, continuait d'écrire, seulement un rictus montrait qu'il avait remarqué l'arrivée imminente et bienvenue en ce jour, de son défouloir.

-Ed, si tu n'avais pas agis comme ça pendant ta mission, le Colonel ne pourrait rien dire et tu ne traînerais pas des pieds pour y aller, dit Alphonse d'une petite voix fluette.

\- tu parles ! Quoi que je fasse, il me donnera toujours des sermons et des blagues. C'est un détraqué.

Breda vit le rictus de son supérieur s'agrandir ce qui annonçait rien de bon pour le jeune alchimiste d'acier. Ce dernier frappa à la porte, de façon sèche, bien décidé à en découdre. -Fullmetal, entre, ordonna le colonel sans quitter son dossier de ses yeux. Edward s'exécuta, suivi de son frère. L'alchimiste d'Etat devant le bureau du Colonel Mustang, invectiva son supérieur pour que celui-ci le remarque. Le Colonel Mustang crut bon de ne pas établir de contact visuel, continuant de lire son dossier. Après de longues secondes des plus énervantes pour Edward, Mustang leva la tête vers l'adolescent puis la pencha, positionna le bout de son stylo à l'embouchure de ses lèvres et le tapota. Son rictus revint et il dit : « C'est une nouvelle stratégie de se faire remarquer en faisant autant de bruit, Fullmetal ? Certainement, une façon de contrebalancer ta _petite_ taille afin de faire connaître ta présence. »

Il se délectait de malmener l'alchimiste sous ses ordres le sourire et la malice des yeux du Colonel en étaient les preuves. Alphonse réagit immédiatement en attrapant son frère qui s'élançait déjà sur l'alchimiste de feu.

\- Qui est-ce qui est plus petit et qui se cache derrière la poubelle ? Hein ?!

Il était clair que Roy Mustang savait faire des étincelles pendant les combats, auprès de ces dames, mais aussi lors de joutes verbales. Ed tournicotait dans tous les sens et son frère, las, le retenait.

\- Edward, tu connais déjà la réponse.

Vraiment, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une petite discussion avec le petit fullmetal pour détendre l'atmosphère, pensa Mustang avec un sourire royesque. Il se décida de laisser le jeune tranquille et lui demanda de faire son rapport. Alphonse put lâcher son grand frère qui se calmait. L'aîné Elric tendit son dossier.

\- bien, dit Mustang, pas la peine de me donner des détails, avec ta discrétion, j'ai déjà eu vent de tes actions.

Ed se crispa. Le Colonel reprit :

\- un village retourné, un coût exorbitant pour l'armée pour le reconstruire et rien de nouveau dans ta quête ais-je oublié quelque chose ?

Non, Colonel.

Edward fulminait pendant que le Colonel savourait, parcourant rapidement le rapport du fullmetal. Le Colonel redevint sérieux :

ce tatouage... si tu revois cette personne, contacte -moi de suite. Sois prudent. Havoc et moi avons rencontrer un autre de ces homunculus. Ils se régénèrent et sont difficiles à ababtre.

Le fullmetal hocha de la tête sérieusement, et déglutit le Colonel serait prêt à faire feu de tout bois et même tuer son ennemi. L'adolescent ne le pouvait pas. Edward se souvint d'un fait, puis se dandina, gêné :

\- je dois partir. Ma mécanicienne vient à Central pour entretenir mes auto-mails.

-bravo, le nabot ! Dit le sous lieutenant Breda tapant amicalement le dos du jeune Elric.

Le Colonel sourit, narquois, le sergent-chef Fuery soupira, anticipant une énième colère à venir d'Edward. Pendant ce temps, Falman continuait à s'affairer.

-C'est juste ma mécanicienne ! S'empourpra Ed.

Une bien jolie mécanicienne qui fait un long voyage pour un entretien, ajouta le Colonel.

Ed proférait déjà des insultes à son supérieur direct mais s'arrêta net quand celui-ci lui dit de bien veiller sur elle car Central n'était plus si sûre. Une fois l'alchimiste d'acier partit, Le sous lieutenant Breda, dit à son collègue Fuery :

\- des visites à domicile, depuis Rizembool, chanceux le fullmetal !

L'humeur était joviale après la visite des deux Elric. Néanmoins, cela fut de courte durée. L'équipe mise à rude épreuve avec les tensions actuelles ne s'attendait pas à la tournure funeste des événements. Heymans Breda et Vato Falman consultaient des dossiers, cherchant des faits qui sembleraient sortir de l'ordinaire, pendant que Kain Fuery traficotait sa radio et écoutait des conversations. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye n'était pas réapparue. Les quatre hommes semblaient fatigués ils baillaient, se massaient la nuque ou bien s'étiraient.

Un autre coup à la porte les surprit tous. Celle-ci s'ouvra avant qu'une invitation soit donnée. Le Colonel leva les yeux pour connaître de suite l'identité de cette personne c'était le lieutenant Havoc. Il referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, son visage tout autant fermé et se dirigea vers le bureau de son colonel. Celui-ci l'observait.

voici ce que je devais vous remettre ce matin . Havoc tendit un dossier, avec quelques modifications.

Sur la première feuille, il était écrit « dossier de transfert ». Avec un air entendu, Mustang posa le dossier sur le bureau. Breda s'approcha, se baissa et posa son bras sur les épaules d'Havoc, il parla plus bas qu'à l'accoutumée

Vous en avait fait un bazar ce matin avec le Colonel ! Certains aiment se donner en spectacle. Il rit un peu. Surpris et inquiet Havoc regarda le Colonel puis son collègue Fuery. Ce dernier s'approcha et répondit à voix basse :

Pas de problème, j'ai tout vérifié cette après-midi.

Kain indiqua avec son pouce le poste radio et lui fit un sourire complice. Havoc se détendit et ajouta :

\- Elizabeth a raté sa carrière.

Falman s'approcha et informa l'équipe : tout le QG est certain que le lieutenant va demander son transfert.

Sur ces mots, le Colonel leur fit un sourire des plus royesques. Il continuait à parcourir le dossier remis par le Lieutenant Havoc. Breda ramena une tasse de café pour Havoc :

\- pour service rendu.

Havoc soupira dramatiquement. Son supérieur ajouta : je te remercie pour ce que tu fais Havoc .

Jean Havoc semblait méfiant un remerciement ou un compliment venant du Colonel Mustang présageait une réplique cinglante, dans le meilleur des cas. Le Colonel ajouta

\- espérons que cela détrône les rumeurs précédentes, ajouta le Colonel. Sur ce Breda ajouta : Mon Colonel, les rumeurs sur vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye sont tenaces.

Paré d'un large sourire, le Colonel releva la tête : il faut dire que cela a plus de panache.

Tous ses subordonnés attendirent la réaction de Jean, qui fixa son Colonel, avec flegme. Oui, un compliment de cet homme voulait dire une remarque acerbe à la suite, voire plusieurs. Pour se venger, Jean utilisa sa botte secrète : Le lieutenant semblait vraiment vous en vouloir. Qu'avez- vous fait Colonel ? Le Sous lieutenant Breda soutint son ami :

\- toute la paperasse accumulée, les absences à répétition du Colonel, et devoir tenir le rôle de baby sitter ont dû lui faire perdre patience.

Roy Mustang fut surpris par l'audace de ses subordonnés, puis déglutit. Falman et Fuery se regardèrent même le sous Lieutenant Falman semblait amusé. Le Colonel ajouta, d'un air entendu : - si je me mêlerai vraiment de vos vies privées, elle m'en voudrait certainement. Havoc, bouche bée puis bégayait :

\- Colonel, vous, vous ne pensez pas... Vous ne sous-entendez pas..

-Je ne sous-entends rien Havoc, tu me connais. Le Colonel sourit fier de taquiner son subordonné. Les collègues observèrent l'échange, complices. Breda se moqua de la réaction de Havoc.

L'échange continua, le Colonel écoutait d'une oreille et participait à la conversation quand il pouvait tacler ce pauvre Jean. Il continuait à lire les notes qu'avait glissé Havoc dans son dossier. Il faisait allusion au « roman » dont avait parlé Hawkeye. Le lieutenant Havoc cherchait à retirer le plus de renseignements avec sa position. Mustang fit des yeux ronds devant une information. Il se leva et donna ses ordres :

\- Falman, cherche l'heure d'arrivée du train en provenance de Rizembool de ce soir. Fuery, contacte le lieutenant Hawkeye.

L'équipe se mit aux aguets et agit le plus rapidement possible. Havoc informa Mustang : elle m'attend. Elle est en stationnement devant la sortie sud. Falman chercha dans ses classeurs, parcourut un long tableau : Dans dix minutes, mon Colonel.

Mustang se leva, prit son manteau et ses gants : Fullmetal est en danger. Falman, Breda et Fuery se levèrent et suivirent leur Colonel. Le Colonel Mustang espérait se tromper et si ce n'était pas le cas, arriver à temps.

Havoc pesta. Il restait en arrière, ne pouvant être d'aucune aide. Inquiet, il se demandait quelle information dans le dossier qu'il avait écrit fit conclure au Colonel qu'Edward Elric courait un grave danger.

* * *

Voici le tournant de l'histoire, le ton va changer à partir de là. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve après ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

 _ **FIN CHAPITRE 2**_

 _Roy [...] se leva et donna ses ordres : « Falman, cherche l'heure d'arrivée du train en provenance de Rizembool de ce soir. Fuery, contacte le lieutenant Hawkeye. » L'équipe se mit aux aguets et agit le plus rapidement possible. Havoc informa Mustang : « elle m'attend. Elle est en stationnement devant la sortie sud. » Falman chercha dans ses classeurs, lu un long tableau : « Dans dix minutes, mon Colonel. » Le Colonel se leva, prit son manteau et ses gants : « Fullmetal est en danger. » Falman, Heymans et Fuery se levèrent et suivirent leur Colonel. Le Colonel espérait se tromper et si ce n'était pas le cas, arriver à temps._

 _Havoc pesta. Il restait en arrière, ne pouvant être d'aucune aide. Inquiet, il se demandait quelle information dans le dossier qu'il avait écrit fit conclure au Colonel qu'Edward Elric courait un grave danger._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 l'attaque à la gare de Central**_

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye arrêta la voiture et enleva la sécurité de ses deux pistolets. Le Colonel sortit de la voiture, observa la sortie de la gare et enfila rapidement ses gants. Les quatre soldats le suivirent, tous aux aguets. Ils rentrèrent dans la gare. Le Colonel fit signe à ses soldats. Les adjudants et sergeant-chef prirent trois directions différentes. Le Colonel suivit de son bras droit, se dirigea vers le quai numéro trois. Voyant le train en garde déjà repartir, il regarda la Lieutenant Hawkeye et tous deux augmentèrent la cadence en alerte l'un avec la main ganté prêt à claquer des doigts, l'autre une arme dégainée et la main gauche posée sur le second holster. Quelques voyageurs sortaient, certains se hâtèrent en voyant la lieutenant armée. Le Colonel aperçut la cape pourpre d'Edward. Sa Lieutenant, œil du faucon l'avait déjà repéré et observait les postes en hauteur d'embuscades possibles. Roy Mustang la regarda et hocha de la tête. Elle sauta sur les rails puis grimpa sur le toit du train à l'arrêt à sa gauche. Mustang aux aguets, essayait de ne pas mettre sa lieutenant en porte à faux tout en marchant rapidement vers le fullmetal et gardant un œil sur sa lieutenant qui courait maintenant sur le toit en direction d'Edward.

Un homme vêtu de bleu sortit entre deux wagons sur la droite, à cinq mètres de Mustang. Le Colonel dirigea sa main ganté vers celui-ci. Fuery arborait un sourire amical et les mains en hauteur : « Colonel Mustang, rien à signaler de ce côté. » « Bien, » dit Mustang, toujours en alerte et continuant à marcher rapidement. Quand il dépassa Fuery, il ajouta « et du côté du Lieutenant Breda ? » « Non, on s'est séparé près de l'accueil. »

* * *

Le Fullmetal observait la scène, étonné de voir le Colonel et Kain Fuery ici. Ils marchaient d'un pas décidé et le Colonel, semblait tendu. Edward regarda les alentours : « Al ! » et fit un signe de tête en direction du Colonel. Il toucha l'épaule de Winry qui semblait en colère qu'Edward ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Edward, la mâchoire crispée, poussa Winry vers son frère et se dirigea vers le Colonel. Son frère hocha la tête et se plaça près de son amie. La jeune mécanicienne s'arrêta de parler et observait, inquiète par le comportement des deux frères. Edward vit une explosion près du Colonel. Il s'arrêta net, réfléchit rapidement s'il devait venir en aide au Colonel ou retourner près de son frère et protéger son amie. Il courut retourner près de son amie ; le Colonel étant bien capable de se défendre. Au même moment, il aperçut la tireuse d'élite postée sur le toit du train, attendant que la fumée se volatilise afin d'aider le Colonel. Ed continua à courir, rassuré de voir que son frère avait déjà érigé un mur de béton devant lui et Winry. Il glissa jusqu'à eux : « Ed ? Ca va ? » Il hocha la tête, puis attrapa les deux épaules de son amie, alarmé :

« - Winry ?

-ça va Ed, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le grand spectacle, c'est le Colonel. »

Le blond essayait de faire une blague pour dédramatiser la situation et expliquer que c'était l'un de leurs alliés qui avaient fait feu. Winry n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que les deux frères n'étaient pas plus sereins qu'elle. Elle vit Ed de dos immobile, regardant vers l'horizon. Étonnée, elle chercha du regard la raison. Alphonse, anxieux, protégeait les deux et regardait en direction de la fumée à la recherche de mouvement. Il se retourna à son tour et fut figé. Winry vit deux hommes à grandes carrures marchant côte à côte en leur direction : l'un entièrement vêtu de bleu marine et l'autre portant un long manteau beige foncé. Sa queue de cheval ambre se balançait de droite à gauche et elle vit un reflet au niveau du regard de l'homme.

* * *

Roy Mustang recula et observait la fumée. Sa fidèle lieutenant se tenait de nouveau près de lui, sur le toit du train. L'homunculus qui avait pris les traits du Sergeant-chef sortit de la fumée, se régénérant et changeant d'apparence. Un énorme rictus sur le visage : « fiouuuuuu, siffla -t-il, le Colonel prêt à tuer l'un de ses pions c'est pas très gentil. » Mustang ne répondit pas et claqua des doigts. L'homunculus à l'apparence androgyne sauta sur le train près d'eux, vit Riza Hawkeye et s'apprêtait à sauter sur l'autre train pour l'attaquer. Mustang ne le laissa pas agir et balança une salve d'explosions, utilisant ses deux mains gantées. Le wagon prit feu. Riza ne cilla pas et garda en joue le Colonel, prête à tirer sur quelqu'un qui l'approcherait. Leur duo se fondait sur la confiance et sur la faculté d'anticiper les mouvements de l'autre avec célérité. Envy surprit le Colonel et l'attaqua par derrière. L'oeil de faucon tira une balle entre les deux yeux puis une seconde. L'homunculus avait changé l'une de ses mains en baïonnette et avait transpercé le flanc gauche du Colonel. Riza vida son pistolet sur l'homunculus qui recula, assaillit par cette pluie de balles. Le Colonel fut touché, supporta son flanc et claqua de nouveau les doigts. Le lieutenant lâcha son arme vide, sauta du train et dégaina deux autres pistolets puis couru en direction du combat et tira à tout feu sur l'homunculus. Celui-ci rit. Le Colonel courbait en deux, siffla de douleur, et se tint de nouveau debout, regarda l'arrivée d'eau derrière eux puis fixa intensément son lieutenant et regarda de nouveau la canalisation. D'abord surprise, les yeux grands ouverts, elle comprit et hocha la tête. Le Colonel attaqua de nouveau l'homunculus tandis que Hawkeye courrait vers le fond du hall puis se tenait prête. Par une suite d'explosion bien planifiée, le Colonel avait emmené l'homunculus à se tenir prêt du Lieutenant. Fixant tous deux l'homunculus, le duo referma le piège sur lui.

* * *

« Ed, c'est le généralissime ? » Al était surpris.

« Oui », Ed serrait les dents et observait le second homme. Alphonse était interloqué par la réaction de son frère.

« Tu penses qu'il va mettre en doute les agissements du Colonel ? »

« C'est possible. » Cette réponse vague inquiétait Alphonse. Les traits d'Edward devenaient de plus en plus crispés. N'y tenant plus, il construisit un mur pour protéger son frère et Winry et avança de quelques mètres puis s'arrêta. Winry et Alphonse se demandaient pourquoi Edward voulait les protéger du généralissime. Alphonse était tiraillé entre rester ici par précaution pour protéger Winry du combat qui faisait rage à moins de cent mètres. Il vit les poings d'Edward se serraient. Il resta près de Winry et observait les deux hommes qui s'approchaient lentement d'eux. Winry comprit en voyant les traits de l'homme aux cheveux et aux yeux ambres : la ressemblance entre Ed et l'homme et surtout la réaction de son ami d'enfance ne laissait aucun doute ; seulement un homme pouvait provoquer cette fureur chez Edward.

« Mon cher fils ! », l'homme accompagnant le généralissime ouvrit ses bras en grand. Alphonse sursauta puis s'avança « Papa ? ». Winry essayait d'analyser la situation : entre la colère d'Edward et l'incrédulité d'Alphonse, elle se devait d'observer lucidement. Le généralissime ne pouvait être un ennemi. Elle rejoignit donc Edward et enveloppa ses deux mains autour du poing gauche d'Edward. Alphonse se trouvait maintenant à la droite de son frère. Edward les regarda, inquiet pour leur sécurité. « Te voilà Alphonse, ne serait-ce pas la petite Rockbell? » Son ton était jovial. « Arrête cette comédie. Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Chaque mot était cinglant. Le père garda son attitude enjouée, malgré ses yeux dépourvus d'émotions, calculateurs : « Pour vous voir, toi et ton frère. » Alphonse bougea, pleins d'espoirs. « Non Al ! Il est dangereux ! » Ed barrait le passage. On entendit le subtil écho résonnait dans l'armure. Leur père regarda le généralissime : « C'était donc vrai, Wrath. » Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrit en grand; Gluttony, Envy, Lust et maintenant Wrath. C'était pire que ce qu'il redoutait. Il inspira, joignit ses mains et transmuta son automail en lame puis se lança vers les deux hommes. « Ne t'en mêle pas. C'est mon rôle de père de l'éduquer. » Dit Hohenheim. Edward l'attaqua de part et d'autres avec rapidité. Alphonse, incrédule cria, lui demanda d'arrêter et supplia son père de ne pas lui faire du mal. Parant habilement les attaques de son fils en créant des stalagmites de béton, il répondit d'un ton assuré « Bien sûr Alphonse, ton frère est bien trop important pour la suite. Wrath, rappelle ton frère à l'ordre. _»_ En un instant, le généralissime n'était plus là.

* * *

L'alchimiste du feu lança une salve de fortes explosions ciblées avec jets de flammes entourant Envy. Au même moment, Riza sauta sur la conduite d'eau, visa avec ces deux Pietro beretta et enfonça de coup de pieds la canalisation. Celle-ci céda et déversa une marée sur Envy, l'eau arriva jusqu'au pied de son supérieur qui souriait à son Premier Lieutenant car il aimait que les plans se déroulent sans accro.

Le Colonel observait les cendres d'Envy se déversaient et s'éparpillaient dans l'eau : son pouvoir de génération n'étant d'aucune aide. Puis, il vit le regard appeuré de Riza et ses pistolets pointant en sa direction. Il se retourna et réagit trop tard. Il ne pouvait voir seulement la pierre rouge et une partie du corps de l'être artificiel se régénérant autour d'elle qui l'attaquait déjà. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, transpercé par l'un des piques sortant du corps de l'homunculus. Les balles de Riza l'avaient déjà atteint, l'empêchant de réitérer son attaque. Le Colonel se retrouva à genoux, la douleur le traversant. Il regardait sa main droite gantée et ensanglantée, interdit. Il ne pouvait plus la bouger. Riza approchait tout en tirant. Elle portait son masque professionnel ; ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid. Roy avait besoin d'elle.

Entendre les balles du lieutenant sifflaient lui donna le déclic il fallait agir et vite. Il se releva comme il put, s'éloigna de son ennemi et fit feu de sa main gauche. Les flammes près du sol semblaient éternelles. L'homunculus ne pouvait rien faire la régénération ne pouvait lui permettre de sortir de ce ballet dansant de flamme. Il toisait le flame alchemist, cet humain pantelant. Cet être inférieur qui pourtant le détruisait à petit feu. Le second humain arriva vers lui et se posta à ses côtés, prêt à en découdre. Elle n'était qu'une humaine et n'avait que ses joujoux puériles pour unique attaque. Envy expira de colère face à ces êtres ridicules, qui pourtant pouvaient bien le tuer. Il devait répliquer, puis il le vit et sourit.

Wrath sortit une épée de son fourreau et trancha le flanc droit de Roy. Il passa rapidement entre Riza et Roy. Ebahie, Riza vu l'action se passer au ralenti et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tira sur le généralissime quand il fut plus éloigné mais ne l'atteignit pas. Envy s'empressait de sortir des flammes qui perdaient de leur splendeur avec un sourire sadique imprimé sur son visage. Au même moment, le généralissime s'abattit de nouveau sur eux. Que pouvait-elle faire prise en tenaille entre ces deux monstres, avec l'alchimiste à terre à protéger ? Il était hors de question de s'enfuir.

* * *

Edward se sert de l'environnement pour se mouvoir. Il matérialise des stalagmites autour de son père, ne pouvant avoir accès avec sa défense. Il réussit enfin à le faire bouger. Edward joint ses mains tout en courant et les pose sur le train puis court à la verticale sur la parois du train sur deux mètres et saute sur son père. Celui-ci semble surpris et le laisse entrer dans son espace vital. Edward se projette en l'air dans sa direction. Van Hohenheim attrape fermement son bras droit et le détruit. Alphonse, interdit, ne sait que faire puis sort de sa torpeur. Il claque ses mains et les met au sol. Le sol se meut comme si une onde de choc se propageait. L'ainé Elric en profite pour partir en retraite. Son père s'approche lentement de lui. Alphonse prend donc une décision jusqu'alors c'était son frère qui attaquait son père et il ne faisait que se défendre. Si celui-ci attaquer son frère de front, il ne pouvait plus rester en arrière. Edward vit le changement dans les mouvements plus rapides et déterminé de son frère. Il fit diversion en ramassant une barre de fer et chargea. Alphonse quant à lui avait recomposer le mur qui se dirigeait maintenant vers leur père et Edward. Edward se baissa puis glissa et frappa l'homme avec le baton. L'homme blessé, entra en colère et recomposa le mur horizontal qui envoya une pluie de projectiles sur Edward, et une autre sur Alphonse. Edward fut blessé au niveau de l'épaule droite et de la hanche droite. Son père le fixait et lui dit : « quelle déception tu n'es pas prêt. » Il se releva et observa : Winry était toujours protégée, mais il ne voyait pas Alphonse, qui était sous des gravats. Il se releva et courut en direction de son frère, pantelant. Avec un bras et la force du désespoir, il essayait d'enlever les gravas. Winry lui vint en aide. Sans s'arrêter, il la houspilla et lui dit de se cacher. Edward ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père n'était plus là. Il reprit de plus belle.

* * *

Riza jaugeait les deux adversaires; lequel était le plus dangereux ? Certainement le généralissime. Breda et Falman se trouvaient sur les voies de chemin de fer à la gauche de la Lieutenant. Ils tirèrent le Colonel, Riza entendit une détonation à sa droite, comprit et s'activa. Elle poussa Roy et glissa sur les voies. Puis le wagon à leur droite vacilla « Il est temps de déguerpir Lieutenant. » dit Breda, passant le bras du Colonel au dessus de son épaule. Fuery laissa tomber son détonateur et mis en joue son fusil. Les bras croisés, King Bradley brisa les vitres du wagon à terre. Il dégaina ses deux épées et abattit son bras gauche sur Kain. Celui-ci avait tiré et avait touché l'homunculus mais n'avait pas arrêté sa route. Bradley venait de couper son fusil en deux.

Du sang apparut dans le champ de vision de Kain, puis une douleur aiguë. Il vit son poignet ensanglanté. Il attrapa son avant bras gauche et réalisa, terrorisé, qu'il n'avait plus de main. Il baignait dans son propre sang. Sa main se trouvait devant lui, sur le béton. En état de choc, il ne pouvait ni comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni réagir. Le Sergeant-chef perdit connaissance. Wrath ne le considérait déjà plus. Il n'était qu'un pion. Il fallait retrouver Mustang. Il sauta sur les voies, rejoint par Envy puis par Van Hohenheim. Envy asséna un coup de pied à Riza dans les côtes, puis un second et répéta jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit sur le flanc, l'arcade ouverte avec de nombreuses contusions. Sa tête cogna le sol. Il envoya son arme à feu au loin avec un énième coup de pied. Les trois soldats de l'équipe étaient paralysés. La rage du Colonel lui permit de se mouvoir avec difficulté. A demie-affalé, il claqua des doigts. Envy tenta d'esquiver mais se retrouva une fois de plus entouré des flammes du flame alchemist. La régénération fut plus longue. En furie, il se dirigea vers l'alchimiste.

« Envy, stop. » ordonna Van Hohenheim. Il se tourna vers Bradley. Wrath fixa le Colonel : « téméraire et pleins de ressources pour un humain il mériterait une mort digne de son rang. » Le Colonel grimaça de douleur, puis leva sa main gantée. Van Hohenheim leva sa main, paume en direction du sol et transmuta une lance en argent. Il la planta dans l'abdomen de Roy, la tourna et un éclair lumineux sortit de la lance, puis la retira. Il regarda Riza et lui dit : « à bientôt Lieutenant. Vous viendrez à moi.» Sans un regard de plus, il se retourna, les deux homunculus à sa suite.

Riza toucha l'abdomen de Roy, fit un point de compression. Elle se rendit compte que peu de sang sortait de sa blessure. Il la fixa, en état de choc, puis son regard s'attendrit. Dans ce regard transparaissait douceur, regret et amertume.

Elle déglutit, le regard troublé par les larmes. Elle se mit à genoux, la cage thoracique du Colonel se levait avec difficulté. « Colonel, restez avec moi. » Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Sa main gauche bougea, trop affaiblit, il ne put la contrôler. Il voulait réconforter sa Lieutenant, la rassurer. Il voulait tant lui dire, tant lui montrer, tant lui faire comprendre. Il avait tant à prouver. Il se cambra et grimaça face à la douleur lancinante dans son abdomen. La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps.

Tout à coup, la tête inclinée en arrière, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Riza paniqua et prit le pouls au niveau de la carotide. Elle déplaça son index et majeur. Elle commença à suffoquer, son cœur palpitait et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Elle chercha le pouls tout du long de la carotide.

.

Rien, elle ne sentait aucune pulsation.

.

* * *

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Un chaleureux merci à ceux qui laissent une review: ça me motive pour écrire la suite! Merci à Fee-sans-age pour son aide, l'atelier des chats pour sa review détaillée et à The Snip pour son petit message qui fait plaisir._

 _Je me demande ce que vous avez pensé de ce tournant. Les deux premiers chapitres sont une sorte d'introduction. L'histoire commence réellement maintenant. J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route et que vous me ferez confiance pour lire la suite. Camarades royaïstes, même avec ce funeste destin de Roy, je pense que la suite pourrait vous plaire. :-) (j'espère vraiment! donnez moi une chance :-) )_

 _Ecrire les scènes de combat est très difficile pour moi. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?_

 _A bientôt j'espère._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Fin Chapitre 3**_

Elle déglutit, le regard troublée par les larmes. Elle se mit à genoux, la cage thoracique du Colonel se levait avec difficulté. « Colonel, restez avec moi. » Il déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Sa main gauche bougea, trop affaiblit, il ne put la contrôler. Il voulait réconforter son Lieutenant, la rassurer. Il voulait tant lui dire, tant lui montrer, tant lui faire comprendre. Il avait tant à prouver. Il se cambra et grimaça face à la douleur lancinante dans son abdomen. La douleur se diffusait dans tout son corps.

Tout à coup, la tête inclinée en arrière, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement,. Riza paniqua et prit le pouls au niveau de la carotide. Elle déplaça son index et majeur. Elle commença à suffoquer, son cœur palpitait et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus chaotique. Elle chercha le pouls tout du long de la carotide.

Rien, elle ne sentait aucune pulsation.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, plutôt grande en blouse blanche, stéthoscope posé nonchalamment autour du cou avec un regard opale dur discutait avec un jeune homme dynamique en uniforme vert d'eau. Cette docteure s'informait sur le cas d'une jeune femme prit en charge depuis la veille au soir :

"- quelles sont ces réactions ?

\- À son admission, hier en début d'après-midi, elle subissait un choc post-traumatique sévère. Elle ne répondait à aucun stimulus extérieur. Depuis les premiers examens ce matin, la situation a vraisemblablement changé. Elle est consciente du monde qui l'entoure mais ne désire pas répondre.

\- A-t-elle mangé ?

\- Non, ce matin elle a tout refusé, hormis un verre d'eau.

\- Bien, cela reste rassurant. Elle va certainement devoir être internée ou du moins être accueilli en hôpital de jour pour avoir un suivi efficace. Son rétablissement sera long."

Le personnel médical posait ses hypothèses. Néanmoins, il ne connaissait pas cette personne hors norme. Être élevée par un père sans aucune démonstration affective, frôlant la négligence, avoir participé à un holocauste et se souvenir de chaque être humain abattu par ses propres mains de sang-froid pouvait rendre plus d'une personne fragile psychologiquement. Ces événements l'affectait tous les jours, sa personnalité ayant été formée et changée par ces dures expériences. Toutefois, cette femme avait toujours avancé pour garantir la réalisation de son objectif. Une telle personne hors norme pouvait-elle vraiment être caractérisée et comprise aussi simplement par du personnel médical même compétent ? La réponse de Riza par les actes fut clairement négative. La docteure entra dans la chambre du lieutenant après avoir frappé à la porte. Le médecin refermait la porte coulissante derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de rentrer en contact que la jeune militaire, jusqu'alors assise droite sur son lit, regard vide fixe, bougea lentement la tête en direction du docteure. La docteure sourit ; une réaction de sa part et qui recherche un contact, peut-être que son cas n'était pas si mauvais.

" - Bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye, je suis le docteur Louise Marty et serait votre référent pendant la durée de votre séjour."

Riza répondit à la dame par un hochement de tête et un « Docteure » très poli.

"- Aimeriez-vous manger quelque chose lieutenant ?

\- Un petit déjeuner rapide, si cela est possible."

La docteure fut agréablement surprise. Elle pensait que le fait de vouloir communiquer non verbalement était en soi très positif. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme sorte déjà de sa torpeur et demande à s'alimenter. Le psychiatre pensait que cela allait être source de négociations et d'un travail de longue haleine pour faire manger cette militaire quelque chose de consistant. « bien, que dites-vous d'un jus de fruit ? Voulez-vous du thé ou du café ? Accompagné d'une viennoiserie peut être. » La spécialiste testait la capacité de traiter des informations, de raisonner, faire un choix et produire une réponse claire de sa nouvelle patiente. Elle fut contente d'entendre cette femme, répondre à ces questions succinctement mais avec cohérence.

« très bien, je vais demander à ce que l'on vous serve ceci. » Une demie- heure après, Riza fut servie. Elle mangea calmement son repas. Docteure Marty revint une heure après sa première visite. Pour l'instant, aucune visite n'avait été autorisée, ce qui angoissait ses collègues. La médecin reprit son analyse :

« - avez-vous bien mangé Lieutenant ? » .

\- ce qu'il fallait, je vous remercie. Répondit Riza, posée et calme.

\- Très bien, désirez-vous autre chose ?"

Le regard de Riza vacilla furtivement. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus", dit elle vidée.

La professeure sut lire entre les lignes Riza n'avait besoin rien de plus que ce qu'elle venait de perdre et ne pouvait pas recevoir de réelle satisfaction par d'autres artefacts ou items. Réalisation et lucidité, deux éléments encore très positif. Sa patiente était calme mais lucide, ce n'était donc pas un déni total de la situation. La docteure pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur la proximité entre sa patiente et le défunt. Elle le nota quelque part dans sa tête.

"Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à la gare ?" La psychiatre voulait tester la résistance de Riza et confirmer que cela n'était pas un masque cachant un fort déni ou une démence passagère.

"Je ne peux en parler tant que je n'ai pas reçu l'ordre clair de ma hiérarchie sur la nature confidentielle de cette affaire et ce qui peut être dévoilée." Ce calme et ce sang-froid étaient impressionnants. Son regard s'était pourtant voilée : cette femme contre toute attente, maîtrisée cette situation.

Après l'entretien avec sa patiente et les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec certains proches de l'entourage de la lieutenant, elle décida qu'il était mieux de la laisser sortir. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye allait être soutenue par ses subordonnés. Certains militaires firent pression sur l'équipe médicale : un major quasi chauve ressemblant à une armoire à glace et un homme blond évoluant en fauteuil roulant avaient réussi à la convaincre ; surtout l'homme blond qui semblait bien connaître et proche de sa patiente.

Riza fut soulagée de pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital. Le personnel essayait de la comprendre tout en la prenant en pitié. Elle détestait cela ; comment pouvaient-ils agir de cette manière ? Ils assemblaient des phrases, mettant des mots creux bout à bout, utilisaient des expressions toutes faites, sorties du placard « comment prendre en charge une personne dont l'âme est détruite ? . Ne savaient-ils pas, avec leur expérience professionnelle que toutes les personnes heureuses le sont de la même manière, les personnes malheureuses sont chacune à leur façon ?2 Riza avançait, d'un pas calme, sur une cadence maîtrisée. Jean la vit : sérieuse, son regard fixant droit devant elle, obscurci. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin qu'à une distance de cinq mètres de lui. Le voile sur son regard terni virevolta quand elle le vit. Elle s'arrêta, à deux mètres de lui. Une lueur de douleur, d'effroi face à l'imaginable, c'est ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ce regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, hésitant, lui parla, la gorge nouée : « Lieutenant...Riza, »

La jeune femme restait paralysée. Elle semblait revivre ce moment tragique, déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ne voyait plus le second lieutenant, se tenant en face d'elle. Il réitéra en l'appelant par son prénom et effleura la main de la jeune femme, interdit, puis la prit dans la sienne et resserra son emprise d'une petite pression. La jeune femme meurtrie réagit enfin. Elle regarda enfin Jean. Une multitude de sentiments possédait son âme et se reflétait dans ses yeux : une tristesse infinie, insurmontable, la colère contre le Colonel : son abandon, sa trahison et la culpabilité. La douleur de la culpabilité était la plus insoutenable ; elle ne l'avait pas protégé.

Le second lieutenant Havoc ne savait que dire face aux tumultes d'émotions qu'il observait. Il avait réfléchi à la façon d'agir, que dire, au Lieutenant, mais il était décontenancé devant la violence de la tempête d'émotions que subissait sa supérieure. Puis il réfléchit, elle était vêtue d'un nouvel uniforme, non-entaché du sang du feu colonel. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit si elle ne portait plus une tenue d'hôpital, il était évident qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de sortie. Il se devait de parler. Il se força à prendre la parole :

« Breda est en salle d'attente. Fuery est en train d'être opéré. Le pronostic est bon. Il devrait pouvoir subir une greffe d'auto-mail. Les docteurs font l'opération de pré-implantation de la base de la prothèse. À l'évocation des hommes de l'équipe, elle écouta. Elle revêtue ensuite, une fois de plus, un masque impassible. Sans aucune émotion apparente, une coquille sans âme ; c'est ce qu'elle était. Son âme semblait être partie en même temps que celui qui avait toujours occupait ses songes.

Elle s'approcha de Jean et lui dit : « bien, j'aimerais m'asseoir. » Elle semblait éreintée. Concerné par l'état de fatigue intense de Riza. Jean hocha la tête, ses yeux océans oscillaient d'inquiétude. Il se dirigea de suite vers un espace de détente, un espace en retrait du tumulte du service d'urgence. Une fois assise, Riza semblait une fois de plus professionnelle, la fatigue visible sur ses traits mais plus dans ses yeux d'ambre. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Jean, pour qu'aucun mot de leur conversation puisse être entendue par quiconque.

« Je vais aller à la morgue récupérer quelques affaires du » elle fit une pause, évoquer son nom, son grade, l' a emplissait d'une douleur, d'abord aiguë, au cœur de sa poitrine puis s'étendait à ses poumons. Tout son corps devenait lourd, supportant l'horrible poids de la disparition de cette personne qui comptait bien plus que sa propre vie. Elle déglutit. Havoc répondit, décidé, « Je t'accompagne ». Le regard de la jeune femme se fit dur comme le fer. Elle répliqua avec autant de détermination « Non. Il faut être discret. J'irais seule. Nous n'avons pas l'accès à ses affaires. Je vais essayer grâce à une vieille connaissance du Colonel et moi. »

Havoc pensait que Riza avait déjà un autre but. Elle semblait avancer que pour celui-ci. Il savait que ce but allait certainement la mettre en danger. Le Colonel aurait fait de même pour elle, comme pour Maës. Jean avait peur qu'elle se détruise pour cela. Il soupira, décida de la laisser faire car il la connaissait. Elle est obstinée, tel un faucon, les sens en éveil, elle cerne sa proie, met en place une stratégie pour la serrer entre ses griffes et se lance seulement sur elle quand elle est sûre que l'attaque sera fructueuse et mortelle. Jean savait qu'elle n'allait pas perdre son sang froid. La meilleure solution était donc de la laisser faire et de rester à ses côtés. Il en parlerait à Heymans, le tacticien de l'équipe, pour qu'à deux, ils puissent aider le premier lieutenant et réussir à l'influencer dans ses plans, toute obstinée qu'elle soit.

Riza ajouta « Je dois y aller. Je dois les empêcher d'avoir accès à certaines informations. » Elle voyait que Jean hésitait à la laisser partir. Elle lisait la réprobation dans le regard de Jean. Il allait opinait de la tête quand elle prit la parole une dernière fois pour le convaincre :« j'ai besoin d'y aller seule. » Jean pouvait voir que la volonté et la tristesse de Riza. Elle devait pouvoir se recueillir seule, éloignés de tous. Elle n'avait pour l'instant pu être seule sans attendre une énième visite d'un aide-soignant, infirmier ou docteur. Il plia face à la volonté de Riza. Néanmoins, il ne la laisserait pas seule longtemps. La solitude la rongerait et lui ferait penser au pire. Résigné, il soupira et s'écarta du chemin de cette femme qui ne pourrait jamais se relever de ce drame. Elle était déjà debout, son esprit dirigé vers l'action qu'elle allait accomplir.

* * *

 _C'est le début de la seconde partie de l'histoire avec un chapitre plutôt court. Je vous promets un chapitre bien plus long (et je pense plus intéressant) pour le prochain._ _Amis Royaïstes, restez là. Je vous promets aussi de beaux moments rien que pour vous et du suspens. En relisant, je me rends compte que c'est assez triste comme chapitre._

 _Je remercie Fée sans âge et l'atelier des chats pour leur soutien régulier et leurs commentaires précieux._

 _On va jouer à un jeu. Vous avez déjà quelques pièces du puzzle : la bataille à la Gare en est remplie. J'adore entendre vos prédictions pour la suite! (la grosse sadique qui fait souffrir les perso et cite saw. -_-)_

 _ps 1_ _Dites- moi, trop de discours narratif ? Devrais-je laisser plus de place pour les dialogues ? J'ai du mal à décrire avec les dialogues, mais c'est peut-être lourd toute cette narration._

 _ps2 : Avez-vous aimé? été déçu? à quoi attendez vous pour la suite?_

 _Des bisous._

 _Lili_


End file.
